


When the sun doesn’t shine the monsters seep through

by Nightingale04



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Dark hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale04/pseuds/Nightingale04
Summary: Hope mikaelson is lost.





	1. Chapter 1

Hope mikaelson made her first kill when she was 7 years old.

She was in the park with her mommy and was held against a tree while watching the men do these things to her mom. And when the man pulled his zipper back up he leered at Hope with a nasty grin with yellow teeth and said “your next”. 

And that one comment,that one single comment struck something in Hope.

And Hope raged.

And after when she is surrounded by blood, she locks herself in her room and quietly whispers “I am lost.”

And she cries. Because if she knows anything it is that she is lost.

Hope Mikaelson was 8 when her family abandoned her.It was one night at around 12 a clock and she felt her father come in to her room and said “We will come back littlest wolf.”and in the morning when she wakes up there gone. And she never saw them again.

She was ten when she killed her mother and after when she looked at her Scarlett covered hands and said “I am lost.”

She was 13 when she found out she doesn’t need her family and 15 when she killed her brother Marcel.

And when she’s sixteen and she was crowned queen of New Orleans and she thought “are you proud?” And she received no answer.

It was eighteen when she saw her family again and her family decided now that they wanted to know her.

She declined,laughted at there face and thought.  
“Paybacks a bitch.”

And she did not relent.not when her Aunt Rebecca pleaded and begged, not when her uncle kol bargained , not when her uncle Elijah tried to make her see there point of view.And finally when her father made good on his threats and killed three fourths of the supernatural in New Orleans she did not relent.

She did the same to him and killed three fourths of his hybrids.  
And when her family found out who killed them, who killed marcel and who killed Hayley.  
They looked at her with horror and there eyes practically screamed you monster.

And later that day when the queen of New Orleans look at at her hands and saw the all to familiar red color, she sighed closed her eyes and blinked because Hope Mikaelson was never truly Hope Mikaelson. She has not been since she was seven. And that part of her was locked deep in a cage and she screamed and cried at the blood on her hands.

But one thing Hope Mikaelson and the queen Of New Orleans agreed on was that they were both lost.

And they both didn't know if they could ever be found again.


	2. authors messege

**this story is a one shot. it was supposed to be away were hope grew up not knowing about who she really was and having a negative affect to her. **at the end of the story hope is the queen of new Orleans and explains that she has never been the same girl she was before seven. I think hope will be a little dark because I mean come on, she is a Mikaelson. the darkness runs in her blood.****

 

****** **


End file.
